


The Pack Soccer Mom

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, although tbh it's more like anti-pack mom cause Stiles sucks at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to take care of the pack and be like a soccer mom for the pack... and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Soccer Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: " Hey there! If you're still taking prompts can you do a pack mom stiles full of fluff and slow build sterek? Extra points for a little angst and miscommunications."
> 
> I didn't do slow build since it was supposed to be short ficlets... and I tend to think Stiles wouldn't actually be that great of a pack mom? (LBR Melissa is pack mom). So I kind of did a twist on the prompt instead. :)
> 
> The tumblr post of this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93982989428/hey-there-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-can-you-do-a).

"Stiles, what on earth are you doing? And why are you doing it in my kitchen?"

"What the hell does it look like I’m doing? I’m baking!" Stiles shouts over the sound of the music blaring from his phone, the oven timer going off, and the smoke detector alarm going off while Stiles waves a towel and then a baking sheet at it to try to get it to turn off.

"It looks like you’re trying to burn my home down! I really don’t think I can handle that happening. Again."

It says a lot about Derek and how much he’s improved (and how great his therapist is) that he can joke about things like that.

The alarm finally goes off, and Derek moves to open all the windows to help the smoke dissipate. Stiles throws the baking sheet down on the counter with a loud clang and slumps over it. Derek comes to stand behind him, leaning over him and rubbing his chin into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Stiles’s waist.

"I give up," Stiles mumbles because his face is pressed into his arms on the counter.

"I’m sure it’s always difficult the first time you try a recipe," Derek says, trying to comfort his boyfriend. "What were you trying to make?"

"I preheated the oven. I haven’t even made anything yet."

Derek bites his lips to keep in his laugh because he can’t let it escape or else Stiles will hate him.

"Why were you trying to make something? The store is only a few blocks away."

"Because!" Stiles shouts, shoot up and almost knocking his head into Derek’s, but luckily werewolf reflexes helped him avoid the collision. "I’m trying to take care of the pack, you know, provide, and there’s a pack meeting tonight, and I thought, hey, I’ll make treats. You know, cause like that’s what like, soccer moms do, they like have homemade baked goodies for their kids waiting for them as soon as they get home. And I tried and looked up a bunch of recipes and… I even asked Mrs. McCall for help and she just laughed at me and told me to go to the store, so I was like fine, I’m doing this by myself. So I tried, and then I turned on the oven, and I guess there was something in there, or I left something in there, I don’t know, and next thing I know there’s smoke and the fire alarm is going off, and I just…"

"Hey, hey," Derek says, turning Stiles around and pulling him into his arms. He runs his hand along Stiles’s spine, soothing, because Stiles is clearly upset and getting worked up about this baking thing.

"I give up," Stiles says again into Derek’s chest.

"You don’t have to. Maybe you just need adult supervision," Derek says. Stiles bites his pectoral in retaliation and Derek yelps then chuckles. "I think it’s a nice thought that you tried." He squeezes Stiles a little tighter then adds, "You don’t have to be a ‘soccer mom’ though."

"I know, but I just feel like I need to do something you know? You’re all alpha father figure, and I’m just… me."

"Stiles, you know that’s not true. You do plenty of stuff for the pack. You research and come up with the plans and—"

"That’s different."

Derek looks down at Stiles who’s looking up at him with a pout. “How so?”

"I was doing those things before… you know, before we…were… before we were together, you and me."

"Oh."

Stiles sighs and buries his face in Derek’s chest again, his own arms coming up to hold on to Derek.

"I just… I thought I should be doing you know… more. I mean Erica already jokes about me being the mom, and I figured maybe I should at least try, but that was an epic fail."

"Stiles," Derek says, pulling back and lifting Stiles chin with his finger so he’s looking at him. "You don’t have to be ‘the mom’. I know Erica jokes about it, but that’s Erica. We all love you for you, you don’t have to try to be somebody else. I didn’t fall in love with you because I thought you’d be good for the pack or you could be pack mom. It’s because you are smart and funny and I can trust you. I feel more like myself with you. You don’t have to be someone you’re not, especially not because you feel like you have to prove something to the pack or to me."

Stiles grins. “You love me?”

Derek blushes and looks up. “You caught that, huh?”

Stiles reaches up with a hand to pull Derek by the back of the neck closer. “I sure did, buddy.”

"Out of that whole speech that’s what you focus on?"

"Yup." He pulls Derek in so their noses touch. He tilts his head and whispers against Derek’s lips. "I love you, too," he says then kisses him.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long until they're interrupted by the rest of the pack filing into the loft. 

"Uh why does it smell like smoke in here, and ugh, guys, really? Get a room!" Erica shouts.

"Go to the store and get some cookies," Stiles shouts back before pulling Derek back in for more kissing, not caring at all about the disgusted faces and noises Erica and Isaac are making at them.

"Ugh, fine,  _mother_ ,” Erica mumbles before pulling Isaac by the arm out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
